Zoe/Trivia
General * In , Zoe Ζωή ( : zdɔː.ɛ̌ː > zo'i) means "life", as opposed to "death"http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.04.0057%3Aentry%3Dzwh%2F; while the βῐ́ο(το)ς bio(to)s means "lifetime" or "the living's world"http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus:text:1999.04.0057:entry=bi/os1. ** Both come from root *gʷeyh₃-'' "to live"Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 216, 505. * She is voiced by , who also voices . * Zoe has multiple walk cycles that change randomly over the course of the game, but players can also toggle the next one using the Toggle key bind (default Ctrl + 5). * At the end of her champion sneak peak, she is seen listening to Kinetic (The Crystal Method x Dada Life), one of the three songs from . ** During her champion sneak peak video, and can be seen floating around in the background. *** appears when Zoe is showing some of her dance moves. *** shows up when Zoe falls through a portal and comes out of it. Development * would spawn in both Summoner's Rift bases at the beginning of the game. These were used as initial champion teasers for . * Usually, Twilight denotes & connotes old age, as well as the approaching end (cf. "the gods' twilight"); yet Zoe embodies "mischief, change, and imagination". *Zoe's release might foresee a significant improvement regarding the detailing of facial expressions on human champions in the near future, due to her being notably more expressive than any of her predecessors (not including Yordles like ). Lore * She likes eating Chocolate Mooncakes. ** She also likes butterflies, unicorns, and watching the end of finite realities. * Zoe's physical body is older than Annie, but younger than Lux. But the aspect that controls it comes from Ancient times. * Zoe is the second-released champion from the order; however, she lived long before, and still lives, up until 's time. Quotes Skins ; * Inspirations for Zoe are possibly: ** Various in mythology around the world.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/11/ask-riot-cute-champs-and-e-flashes/ ** Her role as a celestial messenger might reference divine messengers such as Pre-Greek Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 462 & Semitic . ** Her Everchild epithet references the mythological . * She is the first champion (not counting ). Her right eye is purple, and the other is teal. * Her icons differ from the splash art, not having her hand around her eye. * Zoe carries around a moonstone, a chime of , and a key that may have belonged to .Ask Riot: Ping and a Stolen Key. ** She also has a little purple pouch next to her other trinkets which is very hard to notice on her splashart, but is easily visible on her in-game model. ; * Due to fan requests during the PBE cycle, this skin also displays . Her right eye is blue, and her left is green. * 's bubbles can have a variety of in them: "(°☒°)", "(^-^)", "( ° ʖ °)", "^_^", "u_u", "=P", ":)", ";)". * The balloons, which causes to float above some minions, contain an icon based on the blank sheet of paper, that files, which have no own icon, are displayed with by such as . The icon in the balloons has a star on it. * 's portals might be inspired by Portal. * When she casts on an enemy, an image similar to the shows up. * Upon jumping out of 's second portal, Zoe licks the ice cream cone, which she attempts to eat during her joke animation (Ctrl+1) (original and Cyber Pop). * Upon death, a screencap appears above Zoe's body. It shows the centre of Summoner's Rift (or middle lane) shaded gray, a death recap, and the HUD of Cyber Pop Zoe that lacks team frames and items. * The background of her splash art was inspired by and . ** Her appearance was inspired by the classic Splatoon girl. *** She also bears some resemblance to from . ** 's lollipops are also in the bag she's carrying. Relations * Being a Celestial Aspect of Targon, she knows of all of their Aspects, their hosts, and servants. ** She respects as if he were her pet. * really likes , and as such she considers her rival. pl:Zoe/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia